


On the Allure of Cats and Their Likenesses

by at_a_loss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, bassy's been having fantasies about ceil apparently, ciel's a perfect cat??? or something?, good luck to all you great reader ppl, idk this went out of hand and i don't even know what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_a_loss/pseuds/at_a_loss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian isn't allowed to keep cats in the manor. Desperate comparisons are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Allure of Cats and Their Likenesses

“Young master, are you certain you would be completely adverse to the sheltering of kittens in your manor?" Sebastian inquired, causing the boy in question to tsk and cease his movement. Sebastian came to a stop behind Ciel, awaiting his response.

“Surely you have not forgotten my allergies? It is your duty as my butler to know what causes a reaction in your master. Besides, my manor is not a charity house. I won’t allow it,” the earl answered, turning in the hallway to look at Sebastian impassively.

“Yes, my lord,” Sebastian acquiesced, face stoic but mind whirring. With Ciel’s judgement as it was, Sebastian had little choice but to go along with his master.  
Sebastian could not for the life of him understand his affiliation with cats. He could not resist the beauty and grace emanating from the small creatures.

Demons do not simply spring into being. During the first stage of life, a demon is naught but a shapeless mass created by Lucifer himself. As it amuses the dark being, a demon’s adolescence is graduated with a test. Satan sends the demon material into the realm above to return with a soul or die in battle with a human. Sebastian passed his test with the soul of a young adult man living with a cat.

When the intelligent fog that was Sebastian found that man, it was wary. It didn’t know what it was, only that it had to consume a soul. The young man who fell to fill that need engaged in a passionate and desperate mental battle with his predator, almost felling it.

Unfortunately for Frederick Messys, the fog won out. Fog became tight black skin and feline bones, a solid entity, signaling Sebastian's evolution into maturity.

Whenever Sebastian decides to ponder his admiration for the small beings, he remembers Frederick Messys and his pet cat. He wonders if his first human soul had managed to leave its mark on his being during their scuffle.

Imagining of the delicate voice of a cat, Sebastian continued walking behind Ciel. As he studied the boy’s back, Sebastian started to wonder if Ciel would purr like a cat if Sebastian were to stroke him.

Sebastian smiled to himself, knowing all too well how his master would react to such an act from his butler, and indulged in a little fantasy involving the proceeding action. Sebastian likes to think of the boy sometimes, and pulls up a mental image of Ciel in the bath. Sebastian follows the trail of water falling from the pool in the boy’s collarbones with his mind’s eye, water dripping down the pale smooth skin past the dusty nipples of a prepubescent boy. Sebastian repurposes that vision and imagines his slender fingers working those very nipples, triggering feline whimpers.  
Sebastian let out a nearly imperceptible sigh, aware of as to how that scenario would really turn out. However, just that was enough to draw his master to a stop again. Ciel turned, raising his eyebrow and leaning slightly on his cane.

“What is it? Cat got your tongue?” Ciel asked, aware of the insensitivity of his alluding to their recent exchange.

“Young master, you tease me so!” Sebastian answered, deflecting the real meaning of the question.

“You never sigh unless you’re thinking about something you can’t have. Answer me honestly: is it about the cats? If not, tell me what you want,” Ciel prodded, insistent.

Sebastian had no way of going around such a direct order, and resigned himself to a period where a mortified Ciel would avoid him. Sebastian would have to start writing out a new list of duties for the other servants for the next few days.

“If you must know, I was imagining your voice rolling like a cat’s during my hands’ ministrations,” Sebastian answered, ever blunt and unapologetic.

“You mean, in a massage? That sounds satisfactory. Stop comparing me to a cat though, I’m not a pet.” Ah, just something Sebastian's little naïve and unpredictable master would say. He took an imperceptible sniff at the complex soul, mouth watering as he pieced apart the scents of Ciel’s innocence and sin with his nose.

“Ah, not quite. You see, my lord, I was picturing the two of us coupling in a sexual mannerism,” Sebastian corrected, watching with intrigue as his master’s face went from shock to horror to contemplation all in the span of a moment.

“Does this mean that you have been lusting after me? Now that I think about it, it does seem as if gender and age wouldn’t matter to a demon. You find my body arousing? Tell me, Sebastian, what have you been thinking about doing to me?” Ciel asked, knocking his demon off guard. Sebastian smirked. It seemed as if his master saw this matter as a weakness on Sebastian’s part, and was trying to exploit this knowledge. However, the poor earl didn’t take into account that Sebastian, as a demon, had a strong natural knack for seduction, and hundreds of years of practice to boot.

Sebastian smirked, and Ciel furrowed his brow at the sight. “Well, young master, I dream of pulling delicious sounds out of you with my fingers from your hair, your nipples, your lovely little cock. I dream of lavishing your most sensitive attributes with my tongue. I dream of the arch of your back at the height of ecstasy and the bond of our contract that would flare and sparkle in your eye. I dream of tucking your knees beneath you and ruthlessly pounding into your impossibly tight, virginal behind. I dream of biting and sucking on your neck, and I dream of seeing your small mouth stretched wide around my girth,” Sebastian said. He originally planned on teasing his master back a bit in response, but he realized he may have gone a little far when he saw the deep hue his master’s face had adopted.

“You - Seba - Sebastian!” Ciel exclaimed, face slack and eyebrows high. “I - what?” Sebastian gasped as he saw the earl’s bangs shift as he looked at his trousers. The two males saw the straining tent simultaneously.

Sebastian grinned, eyes flashing magenta momentarily as he realized that Ciel would succumb to him with enough work. Sebastian took in the boy’s expression, reasoning that Ciel was a stranger to feeling desire at his age, knowing that he’d be the one to change the sheets if that were to ever happen.

“Well, well, well,” Sebastian said, under his butler's guise.The salty, potent smell of arousal accosted Sebastian’s nose, ripping cracks in his expression, turning him feral.

Sebastian’s own length began to rise, stimulated by the real sight of something he had only seen in his head. Oh but reality was so sweet, Ciel’s face infinitely sexier and more precious than in any of his fantasies.

Finally raising his head to gauge Sebastian’s reaction, Ciel’s eyes widened again when he spotted Sebastian’s trousers shifting to accommodate the growth beneath it. Whipping his eye up to his butler’s face, Ciel stumbled backwards in shock when he saw the predatory scrutinization coming from the slightly blushing man.

“Sebastian, please,” Ciel began, slightly frightened by the minute’s events.

Sebastian took a step towards the subject of his desire, leaning his head towards Ciel’s ear. “‘Please’ what, my lord? 'Please’ suck you off? Would you like that, young master?” Sebastian crooned, warm breath causing the boy to shiver and let out a rattling breath.

“Sebastian… what do you want?” Ciel asked, eyes wide and sad. “You could have anyone, man or woman, in the world with that body. Why do you desire me, of all people?”

Sebastian huffed, grabbing his master’s wrists and backing him up until he could pin them above the boy’s head against the wall. He angled his mouth towards the earl’s ear. “Oh Ciel, Ciel, how could I want anyone more than I do you? You tell me not to compare you to a cat but look at you. You’re ever so small and groomed, smooth, soft, angled, the most beautiful cat in human form,” he lowered his head a little and pressed his nose into the divot between Ciel’s jaw and ear and took a long whiff. “And let’s not forget your scent. You smell so…” Sebastian’s head tilted back in wonder “delicious.” His eyes found Ciel’s with a lazy smirk.

The boy in question was slack-jawed, awed by the sincerity and impact of the demon's admission. Ciel gulped and glanced at his butler's small smirk, which widened as he watched.

Ciel gulped and looked to the side, finding what he was seeking. "Follow me."

Sebastian straightened up, smelling intent, and passively went after his master who stopped in front of the nearest door and stretched out his hand to open it. Ciel walked into the spare bedroom and straight to the bed to sit on its edge. He watched as Sebastian closed the door behind him and made his way to sit on his ankles in front of Ciel. "Are you waiting for my orders, then? Kiss me," Ciel whispered, clearly self-concious.

Sebastian needed no further encouragement and shifted his weight onto his knees to slip his hands into Ciel's soft slate hair. Ciel's eyes bore into Sebastian's, seeking and receiving comfort as Sebastian tilted his chin and angled his nose. The earl's hands slid around the demon's head, pulling Sebastian until, at last, lips met and eyebrows nestled.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That's over, huh? I'm really happy to write stuff like this once in a while. I just have trouble with endings! You probably just figured that out. Speaking of the ending of this little tale, I kinda left y'all on a cliff, huh? I don't really have any plans to continue this, but I admit, it was quite evil of me to build up tension and then sell you short. heheh :) Thanks for reading! I love you all dearly!
> 
> originally posted on my (new!) lil' tumblr: flossling.tumblr.com (give it a follow if you're up for some hella rad daily minis :))


End file.
